Big Time Pressure
by AnimeGirl197
Summary: Alles scheint so wie immer. Und sie wussten nicht woher, aber irgentetwas stimmt nicht mit Logan. Tatsächlich fällt es kaum auf, aber er verhält sich irgentwie..anders; Genre: Friendship/Bromance, Drama, Angst, Familie; Warning: svv/ritzen/cutting; Die Story spielt mitten in der Serie. Have Fun! :D
1. Kontrolle

_Yeah, also das war das erste Kapitel und die erste begonnene Fanstory über BTR o.o _  
_ja ich weiß, ich habe noch andere gepostet, aber die hier hatte ich zuerst geschrieben._  
_Joa, also es spielt so zwischen der 3 und 4 staffel. Hat jetz aber nichts mit den Folgen zu tun, also, ich schreibe jetzt nicht vom Ende einer Folge weiter oder so. Wenn man die 4. staffel nicht gesehn hat ist das also nicht schlimm ;D Spielt einfach mittendrin :D_  
_P.S Ja das erste Kapitel ist nich so toll, aber das nächste ist besser :D _  
_Have Fun!_

* * *

**Logans´s POV:**

Kontrolle.  
Es handelte sich nur um Kontrolle und um nichts anderes.  
Alles schien zu zerfallen. Ich dachte ich hätte sie verloren.  
Ich dachte, das ich nichts mehr hinkriegen könnte.  
Aber ich habe sie wiedergefunden.  
Auf dem ersten Blick schien es kompliziert, aber das war es nicht.  
Ich musste nur ein wenig aufpassen, das Niemandem etwas auffiel.  
Denn die andern würden es nicht verstehen.  
Vielleicht würden sie sich auch von mir abwenden, wenn sie es herausfänden.  
Einfach nur, weil sie nicht wüssten mit mir umzugehen oder sogar, weil sie mich dann hassen würden.  
Doch daran wollte ich nicht denken.  
Ich war wieder zurück.  
Ich konnte nichtmal meine Noten halten oder meinen Freunden helfen.  
Selbst das Singen und tanzen fiel mir immer schwerer.  
Der ganze Druck war einfach zu viel.  
Der Druck, perfekt zu sein und alles richtig zu machen.  
Ich hatte versagt.  
Doch, jetzt hatte ich etwas gefunden, das mir zeigte, wie ich es schaffen konnte es wieder gut zu machen.  
Um erhlich zu sein, hätte ich nicht im Traum daran gedacht, so eine Möglichkeit vorzuziehen.  
Ich dachte immer es würde nicht helfen und sogar alles verschlimmern.  
Aber jetzt war mir klar, das ich mich getäuscht hatte.  
Es half mir.  
- Ich konnte meinen Frust und Druck abbauen.  
- Ich konnte selbst entscheiden wann, wo oder wie.  
Ich musste nur ein wenig acht geben das keiner Verdacht schöpfte.  
Aber das würde ich hinkriegen.  
Schließlich hatte ich alles unter Kontrolle.

* * *

_So ein kurzes Kapitel :D_  
_hoffe es ist in Ordnung und verständlich?_  
_Wenn ihr Fehler endeckt sagt mir bitte bescheid, dann kann ich diese so schnell wie möglich ausradiren._  
_glg_


	2. Lösung

Ja, hier ist mehr :D  
Have Fun! :D

* * *

Es war erst 15 Uhr und obwohl draußen ein super Wetter herrschte und wir heute sogar von Gustavo frei bekommen hatten, war ich total müde. Eigentlich wollte ich noch ein wenig fernsehen, doch war ich selbst dafür zu erschöpft. Mein Kopf ins Kissen gedrückt und auf dem Bauch liegend, machte ich es mir auf der orangen Couch gemütlich. Mein linker Arm hing dabei halb herunter. Gefühlte 30 Minuten lag ich, mit geschlossenen Augen und ohne eine Bewegung, einfach so da. Trotz meiner Müdigkeit und der Tatsache das ich in der Nacht kaum geschlafen hatte, wollte ich einfach keinen Schlaf finden.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ich zuckte kurz vor schreck zusammen, blieb jedoch weiterhin mit geschlossenen Augen liegen. "Aww, schaut doch", hörte ich Carlos sagen, "Logie schläft." Innerlich verdrehte ich die Augen. Im Alter von 12 Jahren, hatte er durch Zufall mitbekommen wie mich meine Mum mit den Namen "Logie-Bear" rief. Seit dem nannte er mich ab und dann mal so. Es war mir nicht unangenehm oder peinlich, aber manchmal nervte es mich einfach nur. Schließlich war ich 17 und kein Kind mehr.

"Lass uns ihm einen Streich spielen", lachte James schadenfreudig und ich meinte das jemand etwas aus einer Art Tasche kramte. "Nein, Carlos. Leg den Marker weg!", befahl Kendall ernst. "Aber Kendall, das wird bestimmt lustig. Er wacht auf und ist überall im Gesicht vollgekritzelt. Der merkt bestimmt nichts davon, bis er aufwacht", kicherte Carlos. Was zum...? Wollte der mich etwa wirklich anmalen? "Nein", wiederholte Kendall nur. "Biiiiiiiittteeeeee. Schau doch wie fest er schläft", flehte Carlos verzweifelt.

"Ja und genau deshalb sollst du in schlafen lassen!" - "Wie meinst du das, Kendall?" fragte James. Am liebsten wäre ich jetzt aufgestanden, da mir erstens, die Position in der ich lag langsam unbequem wurde, und zweitens, es merkwürdig war mitzuhören, während die 3 über mich sprachen, doch meine Neugierde war stärker. Also bewegte ich mich keinen Millimeter. "Ist euch nicht aufgefallen das Logan gestern und heute ziemlich erschöpft wirkte? Ich glaube er hat nicht viel geschlafen, also sollte er sich jetzt ausruhen können ohne das einer von euch ihn weckt." Für einen Moment war es ganz still. Na super, jetzt hatte Kendall auch noch mitbekommen, das ich den ganzen Tag müde war. Und ich dachte ich hätte es gut verbergen können. Naja, so gut es halt ging, wenn man nicht gerade mitten am Tag halb-schlafend auf der Couch lag. Ich unterdrückte einen Seufzer und kuschelte mich doller ins Kissen ein. Kurz darauf schlief ich ein. 

"Logan", hörte ich und spürte eine Hand an meiner Schulter. "hmm?", machte ich nur und drehte mich auf die Seite. "Logan, es ist 19:45 Uhr", meinte Mrs. Knight, "wenn du müde bist geh ins Bett" - "Huh?" 19:45 Uhr? Hatte ich wirklich ca. 4 1/2 Stunden geschlafen? Am Tag? "Logan, geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte Mrs. Knight und tastete meine Stirn ab. "Nein, ich meine doch", antwortete ich schnell, "Ich bin nur müde. Habe die Nacht nicht viel geschlafen." Sie nickte kurz und wendete sich dann wieder ihrer Arbeit zu. Langsam stand ich auf. "Wenn du krank werden solltest, musst du es mir sagen", sagte sie noch bevor ich mein Zimmer betrat. "klar doch", lächelte ich und setzte mich auf mein Bett.

Klasse! Ich hatte den halben Tag verpennt. "Und ich muss noch Hausaufgaben machen", seufzte ich leise. Ich kramte alle Hefte, die ich benötigte, aus meiner Tasche und setzte mich im Schneidersitz auf mein Bett. Mathe. Ich mochte Mathe. Es war einfach und logisch. Man hatte bestimmte Angaben und durch den richtigen Rechenweg bekam man sogar eine Lösung heraus. Doch diesmal wollte das nicht so ganz hinhauen. Wie zum Teufel funktioniert das nochmal? Verwirrt ließ ich das Blatt sinken. Die Aufgaben waren nie ein Problem für mich gewesen. Also warum jetzt?

"Loooogaaaaan", schrie Carlos als er unser Arpatment 2J betrat. Genervt rollte ich die Augen. Was wollte er denn jetzt? Dachte er etwa ich schlief noch und jetzt, da Kendall nicht in der Nähe war, könnte er mich ohne Hindernisse anmalen? "Du bist wach", grinste er und kam in mein und James Zimmer. "Ja. Was ist denn?" fragte ich ihn. "Hier", sagte er nur und reichte mir einen Corndog. "Ähm..Wieso?" fragte ich verwirrt und hob eine Augenbraue. "Du hast doch den ganzen Tag geschlafen, und da dachte ich mir das du vielleicht hungrig bist." - "oh...Danke", sagte ich nur. Und schon hatte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Da hatte ich doch tatsächlich so schlecht von ihm gedacht, dabei wollte er nur sichergehen das ich was gegessen hatte. "Weißt du Carlos, ich habe allerdings gerade keinen Hunger. Außerdem muss ich noch ein paar Aufgaben machen.", fügte ich hinzu und deutete auf die Unterlagen.

"Oh, okay. Übst du für Englisch morgen?" - "Englisch?" - "Ja, wir schreiben doch morgen diese Arbeit." Fassungslos starrte ich ihn an. "Wir schreiben morgen eine Arbeit in Englisch?", fragte ich, um nochmal sicher zu gehen mich nicht verhört zu haben. "Ja. Sag bloß, das hast du vergessen." Ich ließ mich nach hinten fallen und starrte die Decke an. "Verdammt, das habe ich total ausgeblendet. Und die Mathehausaufgaben muss ich auch noch machen", seufzte ich. "Ach, das kriegst du doch alles hin, Logie. Bist doch das Genie von uns allen", sagte er aufmunternd bevor er ging.

Was für ein Genie vergisst denn die Englischarbeit und kommt bei den einfachsten Matheaufgaben nicht klar? Verdammt. Dann hatten wir schon mal den ganzen Tag frei und ich musste alles verpennen. Ich wendete mich wieder meinen Aufgaben zu, doch nach ca. 15 Minuten legte ich diese wieder beiseite. Ich konnte an nichts anders mehr denken, als an die Englischarbeit, für die ich nicht 1 Minute gelernt hatte. Ich würde voll durchfallen. Dabei hatte ich sowieso schon das Gefühl im Unterricht nicht mehr mitzukommen. Was würden die anderen denken, wenn ich plötzlich nur noch schlechte Noten schreibe? Ich war doch der Schlaue von allen.

Kendall war der Bodenständige. James der Gutaussehende. Carlos der Chaot und ich das Genie. Diesen Ruf könnte ich bald abgeben. Kein Genie ist so blöd wie ich! Verzweifelt seufzte ich und starrte zu Boden. Mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, genauso wie meine Atmung. Ich musste mich irgenwie beruhigen. Was war denn nur los? Wieso lief alles schief? Ich dachte, es würde alles besser werden, stattdessen verlor ich schon wieder alles. Und dann kam mir die Idee.

Ich schloss die Badezimmertür ab und ging zu den Schubladen unter dem Spiegel. In der Schublade ganz hinten, hatte ich sie in ein Tuch gewickelt und unter dem ganzen Kometikszeugs von Mrs. Knight gelegt. Da sie selten Make-up trug, schaute sie kaum hier rein, also würde es niemals auffallen. Beinahe Vorsichtig befreite ich sie von dem Tuch. Schon allein, wenn ich daran dachte, wurde ich ruhiger. Ich musste nur etwas Stress abbauen, mehr nicht. Das letzte Mal hatte es gut funktioniert. Wieso sollte es diesmal nichts so sein? Tatsächlich tat ich das erst das zweite mal, doch das spielte keine Rolle. Das konnte man nicht falsch machen. Ich atmete nochmal tief durch und setzte dann die Klinge an. 

* * *

Ich hoffe wirklich, ich konnte genug Fehler vermeiden :D  
Ich bitte euch, schreibt ein Review! Gegen Kritik habe ich nichts. ich nehme sie mit freuden an und will versuchen, es besser zu machen.  
Damit ich weiß, ob es überhaupt nützt weiterzuschreiben, oder ob ich es lieber ganz lassen sollte.  
glg


End file.
